A Bump On the Road No More, Only On the Head
by Shipperony10
Summary: Mac bumps her head and things happen. Mac's Point of view.


**A Bump In the Road No More, Only on the Head**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them, but hey I wish I owned Harm…or DJE. Wink.

Classification: Shipper Fluff

AN: This is just a mindless piece of shipper fluff that I thought of.

* * *

**Harm's Apartment**

**North of Union Station**

I wake up and find myself in a weird, but yet familiar place. I'm obviously not sleeping in my bed because it has a noticeable trace of men's cologne. I'm tucked in neatly in the middle of a large bed and I'm…in my bra and underwear!

What? When did this happen?

Okay now I'm freaking out, but I'm going to stay calm because I am a marine and I can defend myself. I look to my left and see a wall of glass tiles that covers what can only be the restroom area of the room. Okay, I know this place…I know this place. I look to the right and there's a closet. And that cologne…I know that cologne.

Suddenly I hear noise in another area of this place…sounds like the kitchen judging from the moving of spoons and mugs. I try to sit up but I can't, I'm too weak. That's going to be a problem if I have to defend myself from some sick bastard.

The noise stops. I try to remain motionless in case someone is watching me. I feel a presence near the left side of the bed. I don't move, but then I am startled by a voice. "Mac, are you awake?" He asks with a gentle voice.

Oh god, tell me that wasn't Harm. Tell me I'm not in his bed, in my underwear. I hope we didn't do anything stupid, that we didn't…not that it would be bad, but not like this. Okay, stay calm Mac, you'll be fine. I shift a little to face him and pull the covers closer and more firmly around my body. "Harm?" My voice has a hint of fear and confusion. I look to him and he bends to his knees to examine my face.

"Nice nap sleeping beauty." He smiles and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Harm, what happened? Why am I in your bed?" He must notice my fear because he is quick to smile.

"You don't remember?" I shake my head…slightly. "Well, our investigation into the death of Petty Officer Marshall went a little south." He smiles and I notice I have a look of utter confusion on my face.

"It appears that his ex-wife was angry because he had moved on and had fallen in love again. When we got to her house to get her she went crazy. She tried to shoot at me, but you wrestled the gun from her and that's when she went for something and it turned out to be a trophy. She hit you with the base of it square on the side of your head." He looks at me trying to find any hint that I remember, but I honestly don't.

I spoke with a shaky voice. "And then?" I must know what happened after. I need to know everything, for the sake of my sanity.

"And then I phoned for an ambulance and held your hand all the way to the hospital. They examined you, said it was a minor concussion and released you to me." He winks.

"And my clothes?" He chuckles bit.

"Your doing. I was not involved one bit." He tells me in a reassuring manner.

Okay, now I'm a bit relieved, but what if we… I have to find out. "But we didn't…? I mean you know we didn't do anything?"

"Ha-ha. No, but would that be so bad?" He smiles and traces the side of my face. My thoughts exactly, but did he really just ask me that? Wow. I must have gotten hit pretty hard.

"Only if we did and I can't remember anything." Did I just say that? I have it bad for this guy.

I grab him by his collar and pull him closer to me. He obviously has no trouble in figuring out what I want because he leans in and meets me halfway. And finally after what seems an eternity…we kiss. Our lips touch and ignite a passion deep inside both of us which is now visible in the way we start to kiss more passionately. Man could Harm kiss! His lips are so warm and so soft. It should be illegal to be able to kiss like that.

I pull back a bit to see his handsome features and caress his face, his lips, his hair. He smiles at me with the sweetest and most sincere smile he has and I pull him back for another kiss. This one is soft and we take our time caressing the other's lips with our own.

He pulls back and tries to get up to leave for the kitchen but I stop him.

"Don't leave." I caught my finger in the back pocket of his pants and I pull him back. I didn't mean to, but I pulled him too hard. I definitely didn't mean to drop him on top of me, but I'm not complaining. He lifts himself a bit, but doesn't move from where he is…and frankly I don't want him to. I don't think he does either.

"Ok. I'll stay." He leans forward and places a nice soft kiss on my lips. He rolls us and we are now on our sides facing each other. I slide closer to him…if that is at all possible, and I tuck my face in his neck. I kiss him lightly and wrap my arms around his waist and place one leg over his rear.

"I'm glad you're OK." I stumble to get the words out. "I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't taken her gun." I hug him tighter this time.

"Good thing you're a marine trained in hand to hand combat, then. We'll never have to find out." He scoots closer, if that's at all possible.

"Thank you for taking care of me Harm."

"Anytime, Mac."

My eyes feel heavy and I feel safe. I think I need to close my eyes and enjoy his warm embrace.

**The End**


End file.
